The End?
by Cerberus Shade
Summary: Inspired from the novel "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie (Vocaloid Version). A story about seven people invited to an island by a mysterious host (?). One by one they were killed and must find the murderer before it's too late. The murderer is one of them, but which one?


A mysterious black cloaked person sat in its own little playroom with an old fairy tale book while watching seven different individuals who were far away. Mainly, they were Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito and Kamui the hidden and elusive author grinned when it found its new wooden dolls to play with. One by one, the author sent a specific invitation for each individual so they can certainly attend the author's party.

"They're all really _innocent_, Time to begin"

Unaware, the seven are invited to dig their own graves on a remote island purchased and owned by Heat Tuhor but was purchased by a female servant on _his_ behalf. Apparently, even the maid and butler hired in the island never met their client Mr. Tuhor. The butler's name was Kiyoteru while the maid's name was Gumi, they were instructed to assist the guest and play a recorded music on a stereo.

"Wow, this is exciting!" Miku looked around the mansion

"So, When will our host meet us?" Kamui suspected something odd

"Maybe our host is late?" Kaito replied

"It seems we're invited with different reasons" Luka looked at her invitation inside a white envelope

Each of them looked at their own invitations then to the others, Luka was correct about the host inviting them with specific reasons. The only thing that was questionable was, they invited five adults and two children, the others wondered how two children get invited to an adult's mysterious vacation.

"How did you two kids got in here?"

"Someone personally accompanied them" The butler replied to Meiko's question

"Our next instruction is two show the guests their rooms"

The others followed the maid and the butler and before Len could follow as well, Rin ran out of nowhere and Len had to go after her.

"Rin, Where are you going?"

"I want to see the whole mansion~"

The Author continued to repeatedly read and scan her favorite book among the other books in the room. The black cloak and half mask prevented from anyone figuring the identity of The Author, a young maid held the tray while The Author drank some tea. It has been half an hour since the guests were sent to their specific room…well, most of them. Some stayed in their rooms while others wandered in the mansion. Each part of the mansion and island had surveillance cameras and traps that could be activated manually on a control room. The mysterious host assigned one person to watch the other guests by being one of them and he/she was assigned to activate the traps if necessary.

"Ring, Is the preparations ready?"

The voice of the author did not belonged to man instead, it belong to girl's voice.

"Yes, young mistress"

As The Author flipped her booked to the last page, she tore it and folded into four sections before keeping it to her desk. The Author wanted to create a new ending using the guests that perfectly fit the part of the book she wrote. She was down to the last sip of her tea when a knock prevented her from doing so.

"Can I come in?" The voice was soft that it was hard to tell who it belonged to

"Ah, it's you~"

Another hour has passed and the host has not made an appearance to the guests or the unaware servants. Most of the guests were getting impatient of the absence of their host, it as dinner yet that person has not attended.

"What's taking the host so long?" Meiko's patience wore thin

"I-I'm sorry, we got a notice that the author would not attend this night"

"So much for Dinner" Kaito felt disappointed, he was curious about their Host

"Hmm, So this how adults do dinner" Len was sitting in the table beside Rin

"Hmm? I felt like I stepped on something"

Before Rin could swallow the steak in her fork, she felt an object beneath the table that she just stepped on. She lowered her back and fiddled under the table but there was nothing there when she flipped the table sheet on her side. Just as the dinner continued, the servants inserted the cassette tape into the stereo and played the voice recorded message.

_Everyone, I Apologize for my Absence_

_As compensation, I would like to play a game _

The seven guests widened their eyes and so does the servants since they were unaware themselves.

_Little you know, one of you did not belong_

_That person holds the key to your deaths_

_Find that person and your lives shall be spared_

_Do be careful, Not everyone is to be trusted_

_Be wise and observant, Everyone is included_

Viewing the guests, worried and terrified expressions, The Author watched beyond a screen with Ring Suzune beside her. Though The Author revealed the main goal of this game, she was left unsatisfied and empty.

"Ring, Do you know why I invited them?"

"No, young mistress"

"They're just different and innocent people that happens to fit a perfect role"

Kamui was a police investigator, Miku was an aspiring singer, Kaito was a hardworking salesman, Meiko was an optimistic teacher and Luka was a medical doctor. Rin and Len were different from them especially Rin who happens to have a unique point of view. Gears spin and the first diversion was triggered, it caused a loud thumping sound that alerted the guests.

"I'll go check it out" Kamui volunteered

"I want to see it too~"

When Kamui left, Rin followed him with sparkling eyes and a curious thought around her. Len knew that she cannot be left alone so he followed her who was trailing not far from Kamui. The police investigator opened the door in the shed that was near the mansion's dinner room but before he could pass to the door, Kamui stepped on a motion sensor and some long blades sprouted to where he was standing.

"Motion sensor traps?"

"Kamui-san, Are you okay?" Len asked

"What are you kids doing here? It's dangerous"

Kamui received a few cuts and one deep cut when he was dodging the blade traps that he accidentally triggered. Len assisted him in walking while Rin followed until they returned to the mansion of the night.

"You're injured! Is there a first aid in here?"

"I-I'll go get them" The maid hurried rushed to the medicine cabinet

"This place is full of automatic traps"

"Like motion sensors?" Rin curiously spoke

Kamui warned the others in advance so they would not fall into one of them, he barely survived at all. Luka wrapped the bandage on the injured and bleeding leg though Kamui's mobility was decreased. Trapped on a remote island where a bad storm was about to arrive and the signals were purposely jammed.

"Anyway, We need to be ca-"

Before Meiko could finish her sentence, she felt that something was constricting her breathing until she could no longer breathe. From Kamui's perspective, the tea was poisoned after it was made by the servants of the mansion.

"It begun, One of us is the murderer" Kamui checked her pulse but she was already lifeless

"The host said that person is not easy prey" Kaito remembered the voice recorded message

"Also, that person doesn't belong with us" Luka continued

"Then, Are these two kids included as suspects?" Miku pointed towards Rin and Len

"The host said everyone is included" Len answered

"So, we're suspects as well" Rin smiled as she tilted her head

The maid and the butler inspected the tea that was served to the guests including the one that Meiko drank. Each of them has different beverages like coffee, tea, milk tea and hot chocolate. Whoever the murderer is, specifically knew what the guests were drinking and the poison itself blended with the tea.

"From now on, No one leaves without anyone else knowing"

"Should we lock all the potential weapons?" The butler asked

"Please do"

The kitchen knives were locked up and can be accessed by the maid only while other weapons such as Kamui's gun, Luka's medicine bag and the other medical pills. Over the next two days, none of their lives were taken…for now while Kamui inspected the mansion for any other traps or secret passages. Rin and Len helped him searched for potential triggers for secret passages and checked for possible motion and heat sensors.

"This area is checked for possible automatic traps"

"No door here, also here and also here"

"It's been two days yet no clue, I" Rin sighed as though she was about to give up

"Gyah!"

The scream came from the kitchen, Miku and Luka trembled in one place with their mouths open and eyes widened. The butler, Kaito and the three of them rushed to the source of their screams, they widened their eyes as well when the maid's deceased body lay stiff inside the kitchen against the wall. The body itself was barely warm and a little stiff which had been lifeless for at least two hours.

"This is….."

One of Gumi's hand were tightly closed which Kamui predicted to be done by the murderer to speed up the search. When he slowly opened it, there was a sleeping pill which might have caused the death of the maid.

"The maid…died" Miku's voice trembled

"Now we think about it, we haven't seen her this morning" Kaito recalled

"Then, someone moved her body without anyone else noticing?" The butler added

"This sleeping medication, it's chloral hydrate"

Luka closely examined the single medical pill that was purposely left as a clue. Just like any other medical pills, it was lethal when overdosed or inappropriately taken. Two victims had been claimed by the murderer, no one knows whose thread shall be cut next by the hidden culprit.

"Everyone, in the dining hall" Kaito commanded to the rest of the survivors including the butler

"Heh?"

"I need to hear all of your alibis this morning"

Kamui woke up early this morning unlike the rest while Rin and Len were with him the whole time so that leaves the three of them as innocent. Kaito, Luka, Miku and including the butler, needed to state their alibis to prove their innocence, Kaito went first.

"I woke up around six and I heard those two children shouting in the hallway"

Miku went next…..

"I had coffee with Luka-san on the garden"

"We didn't see the maid in the kitchen at that time"

The butler was last…

"I was polishing the armors at exactly six o clock and Kaito-san was in the hallway"

"It's true, I saw him cleaning when I woke up"

The maid's body has not been seen yet around six to seven which was the time of the murder and the crime was only recently discovered past ten o clock. The two children were with Kamui and Miku was with Luka, which leaves none as guilty for being the murderer. Everyone one of them has a proof since they were with another person before the estimated time of the crime.

"Miku-san, where are you going?" Luka asked

"I'm going to rest in my room"

Feeling a bit light headed and traumatized to this twisted murder game, Miku needed some rest. When she entered her darkened room, Miku screamed when she felt a wet and slimy object that touched her cheek which turned out to be a sea weed when she turned on the lights. The others rushed when the young singer screamed, thinking that it was another murder but it was a false alarm by the murderer.

"Huh? Where's Rin?"

When they all rushed, Len noticed that Rin was the only person missing among the remaining survivors on the island. They heard a loud bang of a gunshot that came from downstairs and again, they all rushed to the source. Standing in horror, Rin became the next victim and the cause of her death was a gunshot to the head. As another clue, the culprit left one bullet just beside Rin and the pool of blood, there was also a handkerchief dropped on the floor.

"No way…Why, Rin" Len's hand trembled when he tried reaching it out to Rin

"That leaves the five of us"

"How is it even possible? We were all together before she was shot" Miku was confused

"Thos doesn't make any sense" Kaito bit his thumb

"This is illogical, I can't find any explanation" For the first time, Kamui was clueless

Partially satisfied, The Author enjoyed her triple chocolate cake while she watches the story she wrote comes to life just like she read it. Beside her were small dolls that resembled the guests with the deceased having two cross eyes and a sad face while the remaining had a dotted eyes and pleasant smile.

"Mouu! What's taking that person so long, It's been three days!"

"Be patient, young mistress"

"You could have chosen to shoot someone else!"

"My apologies"

"Tell **** to hurry up"

The remaining six survivors begun fall down, now that three has been killed and the third murder breaks logic that Kamui knew. He thought, What kind of person are we dealing with? Is it really one of us? Or Is it just a plot to confuse us?

"Is the murderer among us?" Kaito asked

"Unless the murderer pretended to be dead" Luka answered Kaito

"Pretending…."

"K-Kamui-san?" Kamui grabbed Kaito's shoulders

"There's a possibility that the murderer is one of us but….."

"You're not sure if the murderer faked its death or one of us"

Beyond the screen, The Author giggled until it turned into a burst of laughter as she watches the survivors figured out one of the keys in her story. Apparently, The Author was an insane and twisted person who never had much experience outside of the society.

"That man….He's wonderful!"

"Shall I interfere, young mistress"

Ring touched one of her knives that was encased and strapped on her thighs, she felt that man could ruin the story that her young mistress has created. Ring felt guilty for letting her fall into madness and insanity when she suggested that The Author should make real life stories as a hobby.

"Stay there Ring, let that person finish the job"

"As you wish"

She respected her young mistress' decision and she could not persuade her to change her decision if she wanted to.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

While the remaining five guests stayed and debated in the dining room to prevent more murders and think of a solution, the butler went to chop some wood but he was puzzled when one of his axes went missing. He knew that he placed it there but it vanished in an instant, when he turned, his last words were…

"It's you-"

The missing axe was used for his murder and it instantly killed him when it landed deeply in the center of his forehead. There was a shadow, a familiar one that left the crime scene and the deceased body when she closed the door with the axe being dragged.

"What was that sound?"

A sound of several plates breaking came from the other room, they all went in to check it and all they find was a blood stained axe.

"This is….."

"The butler! Wasn't he chopping wood?"

"Oh no!"

Kamui, Kamui, Luka, Len and Miku ran as fast as they can to reach the dusty shed which they stumbled on the butler's body. Kamui noticed small hand and finger prints on some parts of the shade and the axe itself was light that a child could swing it down easily.

"This is troublesome" Len scratched his head

"None of us will get out of here alive" Kamui theorized the cruel truth

"We can if we only find our murderer" Luka contradicted

Hours passed and the remaining survivors begun to suspect each other survivors as being the murderer. Late at night, Miku woke up, half asleep when she heard footsteps sneaking out of the mansion and spotted Luka on the shore with another mysterious figure. It seems that the nervous Luka was having a conversation with the vague figure near her, the trees made it harder for Miku to identify the other person.

"Who's that?"

Thinking that she was talking to another guest, Miku did not mind them and went back to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kamui and the others had breakfast in the dining room but one of them was missing, it was Luka. Puzzled, Miku remembered that she last saw Luka last night with another person but went to sleep afterwards.

"Luka-san isn't here? That's odd"

"What's wrong Miku-san?"

"I saw her last night talking with another person"

"What!?"

"I can't really see the other person though"

Kamui immediately realized that there was a high possibility that it might have been the killer that Luka was talking to last night. Kaito and Len never saw Luka left the mansion at night and so does Kamui and Miku. They all went to the doctor's room but the young doctor herself was not present, the only thing they found was her medicine bag under her bed.

"This is what poisoned the maid" Miku found the sleeping medication in Luka's bag

"Could she be the murderer?" Len suspected

"No. If she killed the maid then she shouldn't have left the pill"

"That does make sense"

Kamui knew that the real murderer was leading them to a wrong conclusion and eventually, turn against each other. The police investigator suspected that the murderer knew the mansion's layout very well like the motion sensor traps and the secret passages.

"Let's split up into two and find Luka-san"

Kamui and Miku were together and begun to search the mansion for clues or signs of the missing doctor. Kaito and Len searched outside in the garden, the shed and into the nearby forest. Every room they checked, none of them were touched but some things were moved when Kamui last saw it.

"What's that door over there?"

Inside the room, there was a door on the right but it was rather dusty and old as if no one touched it for a long time. As Miku turned the knob, Kamui heard several gears spinning inside the room and before she could completely open the door, he tackled her to the floor.

"That's dangerous"

An axe came swinging on the door, it was set that when someone opens the door, it would trigger the huge axe to swing. If Kamui had not reacted in time, Miku's skull could have been crushed and cut in half.

"Just as I thought, it's not just motion sensors"

"Heh?"

"Miku-san, other traps are triggered here when moving an object"

"What do you mean?"

"For example, this one"

Kamui tossed a figurine near the fireplace and a trapped door split open upon the landing of the wooden figurine.

"A trap door?"

"Other rooms besides ours were trapped"

"Nee, Kamui-san, How would you know that Luka-san isn't the killer?"

"Let me explain"

If Luka was the killer, then she should not have left the single pill that would serve as the cause of death. Normal people would think that she was also poisoned if Luka have not placed the piece of evidence. The doctor was the only with that kind of medication and she immediately recognized it without hesitating.

"I see, Just like in the movies"

"The real murderer would play innocent but not dumb enough to give away evidence"

"Then, our real murderer is someone we did not notice"

"That's correct"

On the outer part of the forest, Kaito and Len repeatedly called out for the doctor but there was no response. Exhausted, Len pressed his hands against a tree, unlike any other trees, it was cold and harder. Len must have put too much force into it when his hands pushed deeper and triggered a hole near where he was standing. Below the mechanical hole was sharp and metal tips that would instantly impale and kill for pitiful victims.

"That's was close"

Len could have fallen if Kaito have not grabbed and pulled him when he was about to lose balance.

"T-Thank you, Kaito-san"

"Let's get out of here first; there might be other traps in here"

"Yeah, let's do that"

An ominous shadow observed the two as they left, it grinned with excitement and shaking with joy. Sweating and Panting, Kaito and Len had gone just enough all the poison darts when they were passing to the backyard. Even they barely passed through with their lives intact; the two did not left empty handed. Kaito picked up a handkerchief that belonged to Luka, they found it lying just near the thick forest entrance.

"Kamui-san, we found something!" Len exclaimed with his breath panting

"This is Luka-san's handkerchief" Miku recognized it

"That's strange, Why would Luka-san drop her handkerchief at such a place"

"I'm going to get some water"

Len felt dehydrated and searched for water in the fridge that was located in the kitchen, he feels eerie knowing that someone died in there.

"Aaaahh! That's refreshing"

….

Footsteps creep nearer Len until the figure revealed itself; the boy widened his eyes and dropped his glass of water.

"Impossible! It's you!"

With a single and sharp blow from a blunt object, Len was knocked out to the floor by the mysterious assailant. Using one of Luka's hypodermic syringes and medicines, the mad killer injected the unconscious Len with a potassium cyanide. Before the murderer disappeared, the shards of the broken glass were thrown into the trash bin.

"What's taking Len so long?"

Drinking a glass of water took Len almost forever in Kaito's perspective, he went to see what he was doing but the boy was not present in the kitchen. On one of the rooms near the kitchen, the door was slightly open and as he widened the gap, Kaito screamed. Kamui and Miku rushed to only find, Lens lifeless body leaning against a wall with a knight's helmet beside him.

"Another one, that leaves the three of us"

"The killer, Is it one of us?"

"Len was recently killed, the killer did pretended to be dead"

The last three remaining victims on the island were Kamui, Miku and Kaito, their chances of leaving the island alive is thinner than a thread. For hours, they studied on each deaths of the victims, how they were killed and where they were killed. Meiko died by poisoning on the first night, the maid died by overdose on sleeping pills on the third day, Rin died by a gunshot on the same day, the butler died by a chop of an axe on the next day.

"The murders are random" Kamui thought

"Luka-san disappeared, Could she be killed as well?"

Luka disappeared the next day after the butler was murdered, Len recently died with no clue other then Luka's handkerchief and the moving of the furniture. Light footsteps came from upstairs, on the next floor was the bathroom and the footsteps must belonged to the mad murderer. They thought, they could finally identify their culprit but they were mistaken, all they found was Luka's wet and soaked body lying on the bathroom floor.

"Estimated time of death, about 12 hours ago"

"Then, Luka-san was talking with the murderer?"

They do not know that Luka had been an accomplice by another guest; she thought that faking the other's death would reveal the real murderer. She was betrayed by the murderer who tricked her into making things go easier like The Author wanted.

"She was drowned then soaked again after the body dried"

Another night came and they had a change of plans, their rooms must be beside each other and no one leaves without telling the other one. The signals were still cut off from the mainland and it might take days before a rescue will come. Kaito was restless for the rest of the night that he could barely sleep; his eyes were ready to shut close.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kamui and Miku were awake when Kaito insisted that he wanted more sleep so they let him rest for another hour. His sleep was disturbed by constant clanking of his window; there was what it seems to be a black clothed figure but the distance made it hard to identify the person. Kaito opened both of the windows but then, a heavy yellow clock bludgeoned his skull and before he falls to his death, Kaito caught a glimpse of the murderer.

"How….."

Miku and Kamui were not far outside the mansion, they witnessed Kaito's body fall down from his room to the ground. A yellow stuffed teddy bear was left to his room beside the blood stained clock as another clue of the murderer. Miku could not help but cry when she was in her room until Kamui came in to comfort her even though there was no more hope for their lives.

"Miku-san, let's try the radio if there's a signal"

They arrived on a small shed near the lighthouse, they tried the radio but it can barely pick up any signal. Behind the table, the cables were cut but nor for natural reasons, someone cleanly cut and snapped the radio cables.

"Our murderer wouldn't let us leave here alive"

"Then, No one will rescue us"

"Let's try my radio again"

"Where is it?"

"I left it…back at the mansion"

Strangely, Kamui's radio was left on the center table in the mansion's living room and his bag was placed in a couch. Miku went to retrieve the radio but Kamui grabbed her arm and prevented her from doing so.

"Miku-san, think carefully"

"A…..trap?"

Kamui nodded, It was a close call for Miku.

"I we get separated, use this"

"A walkie talkie?"

An old radio from the eighties, automatically played with a live voice from The Author _herself_ (?). She called the remaining two survivors, beyond the old radio was the madly grin and excitement of the mastermind. Her voice was distorted by the defective radio but Kamui knew it was a voice of a girl.

"Congratulations! You managed to get this far but….."

"You won't let us leave her alive? Right?"

"As expected from an investigator"

"W-what do you want from us?" Miku asked

"Nothing…..I just have personal grudges

Meiko was one of her old teachers that would often fail and humiliate her in class, Luka accidentally killed one of The Author's brother in a surgery, Kaito swindled her father, Kamui imprisoned her uncle for illegal business and Miku was the responsible one for the downfall of a young singer which was The Author's friend.

"You're upset and wanted to kill us for personal reasons"

"No. I wanted to see the end of the story which is based in real life"

"It won't end the way you wanted!"

"Let us see…"

One of the crossbows that were displayed around the house on purpose, the crossbow twitched and took sight on one target, Kamui. As they were dodging the arrow shots, Miku accidentally triggered the trap doors and separated the two in the process. Kamui landed on what seems to be a secret room; there were multiple information about the guests including him. Miku landed and crashed into a room full of empty armors with weapons of varying shape and sizes.

"Kamui-san? Can you hear me?" Miku used the walkie talkie that she held when she was falling

"Miku-san? Thank goodness you're alright"

"I landed into a maze of rooms"

"Me too, Contact me again if you find anything else"

The battery on their walkie talkies are limited and it might drain faster if they keeps using it all of the time. Rhythmical footsteps drew closer from her behind, sounds of a metal clashing on the concrete followed up on the echoing footsteps. Heavy metal and cheerful humming filled the air; Miku knew that it could be the murderer so she ran as far as possible.

"Where are you going Miku-san?" The murderer finally spoke as it approached the cornered Diva

"I-it was you! Kamui-san! Can you hear me?"

"Miku-san? What's wrong?" Kamui felt the shaking voice of the singer

"The killer, it's, its-"

The murderer prevented her from speaking the name of the person behind the murders and the servant of The Author. The murderer used one of the armor's axe to cut off and sent Miku's head flying to the wall.

"Miku-san! Miku-san!"

The murderer crushed the walkie talkie with its own foot, it went after Kamui next as its last job for the story to finish. Kamui finally returned to the surface of the mansion as the last survivor of the story. The door behind him creaked as a cloaked figure greeted him with the axe that was used to murder Miku.

"It was….you"

"Fufufu" The murderer giggled softly

"Why did you murder the others?"

"I'm volunteered for Ojou-sama's sake"

A voice? A boy? Or a girl? It's hard to tell as the story itself is reaching to the climax, the finale itself. There were no weapons for Kamui to use while the murderer has the blood stained axe in one hand.

"Who's behind this?"

"Tehee!"

The aim was supposed to be the neck, just like Miku's by Kamui dodged it and received a cut that completely silenced his voice. The murderer drew a knife from her back and slashed one of the investigator's eyes; Kamui dodged the knife even though he was slowly dying. Finally, the murderer took a stance and stabbed Kamui thus ending his life and the story, he caught a last glimpse of the murderer as he silently died.

"Do you like the story, Ojou-sama"

When all of seven victims were claimed, the story ended and the mastermind attached the last page back to the book. There were not on the island anymore and it was two days ever since that mysterious incident.

"You did well….._Rin_-chan"

The police that investigated the Baskerville Island massacre were completely clueless on the deaths of six people. According to their information, the name of the supposed owner did not exist at all in their files, not even the person that signed it. On the main mansion's garden, The Author and Rin sat as she read the book that Rin completed and made for her.


End file.
